


Never be alone

by Morademorada



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One sided reveal, Reveal, Sad AU, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morademorada/pseuds/Morademorada
Summary: HI THEREEEE I finally decided to create an account here, so yeah!This little scene is bassed on Sariahsue angst AU on Tumblr, as well as on Mochegato response about the post; therefore, I recommend reading what the Au is about before reading this tiny fic! (Believe me, is really sad but worth it)(Link below!)https://mochegato.tumblr.com/post/624684685140918272/sariahsue-angst-story-idea-marinette-cant#_=_.Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> HI THEREEEE I finally decided to create an account here, so yeah!  
> This little scene is bassed on Sariahsue angst AU on Tumblr, as well as on Mochegato response about the post; therefore, I recommend reading what the Au is about before reading this tiny fic! (Believe me, is really sad but worth it)  
> (Link below!)  
> https://mochegato.tumblr.com/post/624684685140918272/sariahsue-angst-story-idea-marinette-cant#_=_.  
> Enjoy!

She was standing right in front of him, tears burning behind her already puffy eyes. Ladybug felt dizzy, like the night was trying to suffocate her.

“Chat, stop it” Adrien barely heard her, but he did. “You don’t even know her” and he didn’t like it.

“Don’t. Ladybug, don’t. I won’t take this from you.” His voice was cracking, he could feel his whole body trembling. Ladybug assumed it was her mind and her also shaking body. “We save random people almost everyday, why is she any different?”

“You’re being a fool, Chat! Some people don’t want to be saved! Just let it be.” She didn’t recognize herself. The words kept coming out of her mouth without filter or thought. Ladybug was yelling at this point, moving her hands like crazy.

“What’s wrong with you?” He cried, stepping closer “You of all people… Thought you knew Marinette, why don’t you care?”

“I-I…” she tried to answer, but her mind went blank.

“Well, guess what. I care. She isn’t a random citizen to me. She is my friend. And I don’t-”

“You’re lying! She doesn’t have any friends.” She pointed at him, grinding her teeth. Marinette didn’t try to hold back tears anymore. “You are a liar. That’s what you are. She doesn’t have any friends. Everyone hates her.” Ladybug became smaller at every word. “She is all alone Chat” sobbing, she covered her face with her gloved hands. Her voice was fully audible when she said “I’m alone.”

Chat stood still, silent, with watery eyes.

“I’m alone” she repeated, falling to her feet because her legs coudn’t hold her anymore. “I’m all alone”

He saw her curling while shaking her head, with shivering shoulders.

And then he really saw her. Adrien saw the messy hair, the tiredness of her body. Everything hitted him so hard that he started crying uncontrolably, kneeling next to her.

“I’m here. I am and I will always be here for you”

She didn’t find the strength to talk, so she just looked for his arms.

“I don’t hate you, I could never. Alya and Nino and everyone in class are worried about you. Your parents come to school every single day at least twice asking for you.” He tightened the grip, hugging her fiercely. “We love you Marinette. I love you, your family and your friends love you. You are not alone.”

Ladybug could have know who he was, he had literally just solved the entire puzzle for her; but her brain felt like it was filled with cotton and she was way too overwhelmed to think straight. So she saved his words for later.

Chat Noir broke the embrace and looked at her, holding her face between his hands. He wanted to say more but didn’t know what or how, so instead he hugged her again.

The stayed this way until their hearts were in sync and their breaths, stedier.


End file.
